gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayla Mass (Origin)
Sayla Mass, born Artesia Som Deikun is a character from the ''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' manga and its OVA adaptation. History U.C. 0068 Sayla was born as , only daughter and youngest child of influential philosopher and politician Zeon Zum Deikun and the younger sister of Char Aznable. When her father died, Artesia and Casval were whisked away from Side 3 by family friend Jimba Ral in order to avoid a purge of Zeon loyalists by Degwin Sodo Zabi. They were sent to Earth and placed under the care of the rich Don Teabolo Mass at his home in Spain. Mass renamed them to help avoid detection - Casval was named Édouard Mass and Artesia was named "Sayla Mass". Jimba constantly reminded Casval about the Zabi family's betrayal of his father, but Artesia was too young to be told such things. After a failed assassination attempt (which killed Jimba), Artesia and Casval were moved to the Texas Colony under the watch of the colony's chief manager, Roger Aznable, but they were still under Mass' care. Casval and Roger's son, Char Aznable, both left the colony to join Zeon's growing army. However, Casval's shuttle heading to Side 3 exploded and everyone believed him to be dead. As the years passed, Sayla decided to go to medical school at Side 7. One Year War Battle of Loum By January U.C. 0079, Sayla had moved to Loum's capital banchi, Miranda, working in the Miranda Central Hospital. After she tended to a woman's injured son, an incognito Tachi O'Hara took her to the roof to inform her to keep an eye out for a red mobile suit piloted by the Zeon ace Char Aznable, and that Casval was still alive. Returning to the Texas Colony, Roger Aznable stated to Sayla he and his wife's intended to go to Zeon due to sympathy for Zeon's cause. When rioters angry at the Aznables attacked the Mass home, Sayla ordered the house to be barricaded. She defended her home with a Winchester rifle, killing and injuring many of the attackers. The battle was interrupted when the rioters saw the light from explosions at nearby Miranda which destroyed a Zeonic passenger ship that Roger was on. Char stood atop the window above the Mass home in his MS-06S, this red mobile suit of his was quickly noticed by Sayla . Battle of A Baoa Qu Sayla launches from the White Base piloting a customized GM mobile suit. During the battle, Sayla eventually encounters a Braw Bro piloted by Simus Al Bakharov and after an intense close-quarters battle kills her by shooting the Braw Bro's cockpit at point blank range with her beam rifle. The resulting explosion leaves her GM heavily damaged and Sayla ejects via the Core Pod, eventually crash landing at A Baoa Qu. While traveling inside the base, Sayla is captured by Zeon security troops and taken prisoner. While she is bound and interrogated, she reveals to the interrogating officer that she is really Artesia Som Deikun, turning the tables on her interrogator. The stunned Zeon officer then reports to his commanding officer of the security company, Captain Matogurosu, about this new development. Captain Matogurosu himself goes down to the interrogation room to investigate, and upon seeing Sayla, realizes that she is in fact Lady Artesia. To Sayla's surprise, Captain Matogurosu renders a crisp military salute, orders her unbound, and pledges himself and his military forces to her. During this time, Kycilia just assassinated Gihren and have taken control of all Zeon military forces. Captain Matogurosu's security company is mustered and upon seeing Sayla, realizes that Artesia Som Deikun has been alive and well all this time. Furious at the Zabi's actions and willing to revolt against Kycilia, the Zeon soldiers cheer the name of Deikun and pledge their loyalty and their lives to Sayla, who accepts their pledges with a heavy heart, wishing that her brother was there to see this moment. Gallery Sayla Mass The Origin Infos 7.jpg|Manga Information Sayla Mass The Origin Infos 1.jpg|Medical student and casual clothes Sayla Mass The Origin Infos 2.jpg|Medical student and casual clothes Sayla Mass The Origin Infos 3.jpg|Casual clothes Sayla Mass The Origin Infos 4.jpg|Young Sayla Sayla Mass The Origin Infos 5.jpg|Young Sayla Sayla Mass The Origin Infos 6.jpg|Artesia Som Deikun Sayla Mass The Origin Illust 1.jpg|Illustration by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko Sayla Mass The Origin Illust 2.jpg|Illustration by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko Sayla Mass The Origin Illust 3.jpg|Illustration by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko Sayla Mass The Origin Illust 4.jpg|Illustration by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko O0264031110172969660.jpg imagessalyamass.jpg|RGM-79 Sayla Mass Use ZeonsCheerSayla.jpg|Zeon Soldiers cheer the return of Artesia Som Deikun (Sayla Mass) Mobile Suit Gundam THE ORIGIN The whole of a tragedy Sayla Mass.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 40th anniversary project (Visual D).jpg|With Casval Rem Deikun, Bellri Zenam and Gundam G-Self in key visuals for Gundam 40th Anniversary "Beyond" Trivia *After Inoue's death in 2003, Megumi Han voiced Sayla, she also voiced Lalah Sune in Mobile Suit Gundam-san. Megumi Han's mother, Keiko Han, voiced Lalah Sune in the original Mobile Suit Gundam. References